Talk:Beachside Resort and Casino/@comment-29775374-20160827121637/@comment-29702002-20160829002154
did u just say tracton is bad? Weak to only two types, immune to one, double resists one and resists 8! Now i'll tell you why he's one of the best pokemon in the game... I assume u didnt save before actually exchanging ur coins for the tracton. U should have so that u can get the right ability/nature A. U want speed boost as ur ability (obviously) not motor drive. This is crucial. Even if we could get hidden abilities, speed boost is so much better than analytic. You want speed boost trust me. B. U want a good nature. Brave is best (+Attack, -Speed), speed is the stat u want reduced because speed boost makes it totally irrelevant to dedicate any EV's to it. If u seem to not be getting a Speed Boost Brave Tracton then just know that as long as its a -speed nature and not a +Sp Attack nature (he's meant for physical moves) that the nature will do just fine C. I dont know if this is true for everyone but when i got mine from the casino all it's ev's were at 100 (Which shouldnt be possible but I digress), go to Kevlar Town and enter the Berry Boutique. Here you can buy berries that decrease a particular stat by 10 ev at a time (and increase friendship stat as well, bonus). Look at the stat summary for your Tracton to see it's ev's. Buy enough Pomeg (HP), Hondew (Sp Attack), Tomato (speed) and Grepa (Sp.def) OR Qualot (def) berries depending on weather u want tracton to be a physical defender or special defender (personally I reccomend having physical defense because he's weak to fighting and ground both of which are 90% physical attacks/attackers). Buy enough to make the ev's for HP, sp attack, speed and whichever defense stat you chose your tracton will not center on 0 (ie for me all these stats were at 100 ev so 100/10 means i bought 10 of each berry). Immedeately move on to step D. D. If you've done the ninja reunion quest go to Tsukinami village for EV training. Otherwise go to the ninja's individual locations (though this will cost money and time so i reccomend doing the quest). Max out attack EV's right away using the punching bag mini games with the ninjas then move on to your chosen defense stat. If you didn't reunite the ninjas, the attack ninja is located south of the beach on route 3 you need to surf south on the water. The defense ninja is just in Legen town, easy to find. And if u want sp defense, instead of defense, that ninja is found by surfing south of Silverport town and hugging the right wall until you find the path leading you to him. Put the last 6 ev's in HP. But seriously, just reunite the ninjas its so worth it. E. Finally, his movepool is basically set in stone. Assuming you fill the prior criteria, STAB Dragon Claw (already learned or use tm), swords dance (tm NOTE u cant get swords dance tm until after beating Urayne, so until then Shift Gear will work alright but switch it right away when u get the tm), protect (tm, this gives u a free speed boost), STAB Iron Head (lvl 38). Tracton (Dragon/Steel) Item: Focus Sash (for reliable swords dance set up) Ability: Speed Boost Nature: IS -speed and IS NOT +sp attack and hopefully IS +attack but you can get away with others Moves: Dragon Claw, Swords Dance, Protect, Iron Head Strategy: protect on first turn to get a free 50% speed boost. Set up a swords dance to double your attack and you're ready to go. Don't worry about getting OHKO because your focus sash guarantees ull live at least one hit from full hp. Now you have a free +2 attack and +2 speed in two turns. Your speed will continue to rise on its own every end of turn as you attack or even set up more swords dances, if you can get away with it. And u can always use a protect for another free speed boost if ur worried about being outsped for whatever reason (choice scarf, they use psych up, mega Infalgetah or archilles etc...). From there just STAB Dragon Claw and Iron Head until they're annihalated. Unless Dragon Claw is super effective or Iron Head is resisted I like to use Iron Head more because without weaknesses or resistances STAB Dragon Claw and Iron Head both have 120 power but Iron Head has a chance to flinch. Now you have a friggin cannon of a pokemon. This thing doesn't give other pokemon the chance to fight back and it just keeps getting FASTER. The few things you need to worry about in the in-battle stat setup process are: 1. multi hit moves that could potentially kill such as bone rush this is because due to them being more than a single hit they negate the ability of the focus sash 2. if you didnt lead with tracton any entry hazards except toxic spikes (since steel types cant get poisoned) will negate focus sash since they bring u to below 100% HP 3. If they have a focus sash and also brought you to low health when u set up swords dance. Even though you can OHKO them, their focus sash will save them and allow them to land the final blow. 4. Finally if the enemy has a priority move they can use (insert strong move here) to bring you down to 1hp or close to it and then use said priority move to finish you because priority beats speed so u can be at +6 speed for all they care... an ice shard or quick attack will still hit first and your setup will be in vain. In a nutshell these are very circumstantial and usually a decent player will know when one of these 4 scenarios are a threat just based on knowledge of the pokemon they're fighting. They are very avoidable. Tracton kicks ass, this is why, don't see a way this can be argued with, let alone saying he sucks... thats just objectively wrong. Use your head so you can set up properly and tracton will be an overwhelming force that just wont stop getting faster and stronger.